Shipwrecked
by Rue Cahill
Summary: 14-year old Dan and 17-year old Amy go on a cruise with the rest of the Cahills. When a storm wrecks their ship, they are marooned on an island. When a hot teen steals Amy's heart, how will Jake and Ian react? How will the Cahills survive on the island? How will they get off? There will be parings, but i am not going to say who with who, just to make it a bit interesting


**Another multi-chapter fanfiction :D Hope you will like it. For those who are reading my other fanfiction, "Dan, the ballerina", I'm going to update it after I'm done writing this. I am going to go ahead and do the disclaimer:**

**Me- Amy, do the disclaimer.**  
**Amy- *looks up from her book* If I do the disclaimer, will you leave me alone to read my book in peace?**  
**Me- Yeah, sure…**  
**Amy- Rue Cahill doesn't own the 39 Clues.**  
**Me- Hey Dan! Come annoy you're sister!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Amy! Mail is here!" screamed Dan from the top of his lungs.

"You know, Dan, I'm right here," said Amy, who was sitting next to him with her hands covering her ears.

"Report cars, report cards, bills, a letter from my teacher, bills, bills, more report cards, a invitation from Jonah, more report cards… Amy, why the heck to we have these report cards? It is just you, me-" started Dan but he was interrupted by Nellie.

"A letter from your teacher!?" yelled Nellie, outraged. "This is the seventh time this week! Which means the entire week! I don't even understand how you got into trouble with your teacher during the weekend, kiddo! So what did you do this time!?"

Dan shrugged. "It could be a _good_ letter." A glare from Nellie told Dan that she wasn't buying it. "Let's just say it involved a full pack of mentos, a bottle of pepsi, and my teacher."

Amy rubbed her temples. "I can't believe how dweebish you are. Now let me see that letter from Jonah."

Dan knit his eyebrows. "What letter?"

"When you were yelling out the mail..." Amy's voice trailed on while Dan started rummaging through the mail again.

He pulled out the letter triumphantly and tore it open. Dan started reading out loud, imitating Jonah's gangster talk, "Yo cuz! You're invited along with all the other Cahills for a cruise to the Caribbean! The ship will pick you up tomorrow at 4, so don't be late. See ya later!"

Nellie's rage melted away. "Finally! A vacation! Tans and tropical drinks, here I come!" Nellie ran up the stairs to pack her bags.

Amy sat on the couch, stunned. "You know this means the Cobras are coming, right?" said Dan, smiling from Amy's expression.

Amy turned around to glare at him. "Yes, I knew that." Judging by her tone, she probably wanted to strangle Dan, who cautiously backed away from his sister.

***********************a jungle-y epic page break***********************

Dan stuffed his bag pack with more skittles. He thought of bringing his X-box and ninja games, but he decided against it. _It is too valuable to pack_, thought Dan. Dan looked around his room to find random stuff to pack up. His gaze fell onto his Swiss-Army knife. He always kept it in his pocket in case any evil Cahills or Vespers show up. He packed it along with a lighter, a canteen, a pot (don't even ask why he packed that), and some more skittles. He closed his bulging pack and crawled into bed.

***********************another jungle-y epic page break***********************

It was pretty crowded, so Amy was practically pushing her way through the crowd. Uncle Fiske couldn't come because he had to deal with Cahill business.

Amy felt really jittery as she read the name of the cruise ship. _The SS Minnow_. Isn't that the name of the shipwrecked boat in Gilligan's island? The question swam in her mind, giving her a headache. Even though she knew it was just a comedy series, she can't shake away the feeling of something was about to happen. Something _big_.

"Amy, Amy, AMY!" Dan was vigorously shaking Amy's shoulder, snapping her back into reality.

"What?" asked Amy, still a little shaken up from the name of the ship.

"Cobras are here."

Sure enough, Amy saw the familiar Kabras walking leisurely towards the cruise ship.

Dan had taken a sudden interest in the floor boards. Amy bent a little to see his face. _Is he blushing?_ wondered Amy. She did a double-take. _He _**is**_blushing. I can't believe my brother is blushing.  
_  
"Come on, kiddos," said Nellie. She picked up her luggage and walked to the ship.

They were greeted by a really buff young man clad in a blue t-shirt with short sleeves that showed off the man's rippling muscles and jeans shorts. He had black hair, leaf-green eyes, and tanned skin. He looked like a male model that had wondered astray. Anyway, the man took their luggage, but Dan insisted he kept his backpack.

"This. Is. Awesome." That was Dan's first impression of the ship's interior.

The walls were pearl white. There was a blue carpet on wooden floorboards. A diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. A Jacuzzi bubbled in a corner. Plush blue couches lined a wall, with a huge plasma-screen TV in front of it. There was a drink bar; its shelves filled with water, coke, 7-up, and a bunch of other drinks. There was also a refrigerator that was probably filled with delicious stuff, a cabinet that was for items that don't need refrigeration, and a dumbwaiter that delivered plates of steak, eggs, and a bunch of other juicy meals.

It took Dan a while to process the awesomeness. "The ninja lord approves," said Dan, who was thinking of what he should check out first.

Sinead and the Holt twins were lounging in the Jacuzzi. Ned and Ted sat on the floor with blue-prints laid out in front of them. Uncle Alistair seemed to be arguing with Hamilton, probably about the burrito that laid on the floor. Jonah was talking on the phone, and the Cobras sat on the couches looking extremely bored, even though they had just entered the ship. Phoenix was eating ice-cream and was playing a PSP. Surprisingly, Jake and Atticus were also there, even though they weren't Cahills. Jake was checking out the drink bar and Atticus was reading a book. There was also a girl Dan didn't recognize. She had long wavy dirty-blonde hair and Caribbean blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and her body was quite muscular, but not as much as a Tomas. She looked about Amy's age and was really pretty.  
Jonah closed his phone and frowned, looking pretty worried. Then he saw Amy, Dan, and Nellie, so he put on a forced smile and went to greet them. "Hey, my homies. How do like my crib?"

"It. Is. Awesome," Dan repeated.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them.

Hamilton exploded into a huge grin. "Hey Dan-o and Ames!"

Amy cringed from her nick-name. It reminded her of her break-up with Evan.

Nellie cleared her throat. "I'm not invisible, you know."

"Hey Nellie," said Phoenix and went to hug the au-pair. (In case you don't remember, Nellie was really sweet to Phoenix when the Vespers kidnapped them and she really was fond of him.) Atticus tackled Dan with a huge bear hug. He must have really missed his best friend.

After Dan, Amy, and Nellie greeted everyone, Jonah clapped his hands. "Now that everyone is here, I want all of you to gather around on the couches."

After everyone has done so, Jonah announced that the trip will be a day long, so they are going to do some activities.

Amy glanced at the unfamiliar girl. "Um, Jonah, who is that girl?"

"Her name is Lia. She's a Janus and is mute." Jonah lost his gangster accent, so he must feel really sorry for Lia not being able to talk. "Come on. Let's play truth or dare."

***********************more jungle-y epic page breaks***********************

Amy grabbed an apple and plopped down on the floor next to Dan. Dan wondered how Lia was supposed to play truth or dare, but then Lia got a pad of paper and a pen.

Just when they started to spin the bottle, the ship lurched side-ways, throwing everyone around. The water from the Jacuzzi spilled, drenching all the Cahills.

"Ouch," Ian groaned. He got the worst of it. Jake, Hamilton, Madison, Reagan, and Amy were on top of him.

Everyone stood up and balanced themselves on the wet, sloped floor.

Lia grabbed the pen and pad of paper and scribbled something onto it. She handed it to Jonah. When Jonah read it and his eyes grew wide. Then he read out loud, "Isn't the ship supposed to right itself?"

That threw everyone in a frenzy.

"Hold it!" yelled Nellie, silencing everyone. "Jonah, when you closed your phone you looked pretty worried. What did the whoever you were talking to say?"

Jonah smiled sheepishly. "There is a really bad storm."

"Um, Jonah," said a really nervous looking Atticus. He pointed to the window and said, "The ship is sinking."

As if on cue, the window cracked open, and water started pouring into the room.

"Leave the luggage and run!"

"But my suit case is filled with Gucci!"

"Would you rather drown, Cobra?!"

"It's Kabra, Daniel!"

"It's Dan!"

"Alistair, leave the burritos!"

"But they're delicious!"

"Move it, Dolt! I need to get my book!"

"Really Sinead!? Of all the things you have, you want to save a _book_!?"

"W-w-we got t-t-to go n-n-now!"

"Really Amy? Stuttering at a time like this?"

"Ignore him, love. I think it's kind of cute."

"Eww! I can't believe you love her! The peasant girl is not worthy of you, brother dear!"

"You think everyone is a peasant!"

"So you know that acquires to you, too, Daniel!"

Lia waved her arms frantically, trying get everyone's attention to show them that now they were waist deep in the water. When everyone finally noticed, they scrambled up the stairs to the top deck.

Rain was pounding down on the deck and thunder rumbled ominously. The waves looked more like mini tsunamis. Lightning struck the boat, and that is when the fire started.

"Cowards!" Jake snarled. The crew and captain of the ship took the only life boat and were escaping. The only person left besides the Cahills was the man who greeted them when they first entered the ship.

Amy's eyes stung from the smoke. How the ship was on fire when it was raining, she didn't know.

"The ship is going to blow!" said Ned, though Dan thought that was completely unnecessary. Everyone leaped off the ship, and held on to floating debris.

Amy saw ship exploded in slow-motion, like how they do in those action movies. Finally, the smoke overwhelmed her and she blacked out, just as someone swam towards her and kept her afloat.

***********************there seems to be a lot of page breaks***********************

"Ugh," groaned Amy. Her head throbbed and her ankle felt like it was on fire. Her clothes were all torn and she lost both shoes. Her hair was probably a rat's nest. She turned and found Ian unconscious next to her. All the Cahills were sprawled on the beach, some unconscious, others groaning in pain. Amy sat up to assess their location. The first thing she saw was the wrecked boat. It was smoldering from the fire. Hopefully, they can salvage some supplies from it. There was also a jungle behind her. She decided to explore a bit before anyone notices that she is gone, maybe find some help. She stood up, but fell back down. She glanced at her ankle, and that sight of it made her feel like throwing up. It was swollen to the size of a big tomato and was a mix of purple and blue. Amy grabbed the nearest long piece of driftwood she could find and used it as a walking stick. She stood up and lumbered into the jungle.

The wet mud on her feet was soft as she trudged through the forest. The smell of rotting plants and mud was overpowering so Amy had to cover my mouth to stop the apple she had eaten on the ship from coming back up. As she walked on and on, she got used to the sounds of the water and the insects' constant chirping. Amy bit her tongue to stop from throwing up when she spotted a carcass of a zebra-giraffe thing. It would have been better if the predator ate the entire animal, but for some reason it decided to eat only half of it. She paused to think for a while of what it is. _An Okapi. _The word popped into her mind. She continued to walk thick forest under the green canopy of trees. She saw footsteps on the floor and she got hopeful. Then she realized they looked more like hands than feet, so it was probably a monkey.  
She turned on her walking stick and went back the way she came. Despite the blue sky and bright sun, it was raining. More like a trickle, actually.

The first thing Amy heard when she got back to the beach was, "COBRA!"

"What, Daniel!?"

"It's DAN! And no, not you! A real cobra!"

"How insulting is that!"

"Again, I am not talking about you or your brother! I am talking about the snake! Look! It's right near your foot!"

"There is another one near your foot!"

After that, there was a lot of girly screams. Who knew Dan screamed like a girl?

"Whack it on its head and kill it!"

"I am NOT going to kill it!"

"Then chase it away!"

"Why can't Hamilton do it?"

"Because he is still unconscious! It's going to bite someone if we don't kill it or chase it away!"

"Why don't you do it, Prada Princess?"

"WE'LL DO IT TOGETHER, THEN!"

"FINE!"

Amy pushed away a fern to look at what was happening. Dan and Natalie were running around, both of them carrying a big stick, getting close to the two snakes, then running back before they lash at them. Lia the mute girl was probably screaming, because her mouth was wide open. Everyone unconscious was pushed together. Phoenix was also awake. He was guarding the unconscious, swiping at the snakes with a stick whenever they got near. Finally, the snakes were so tired out that they retreated into the jungle.

"Took ya long enough," said Dan when he spotted Amy. He looked annoyed, angry, and worried all at the same time.

"Seems like we are marooned on this island, huh," said Phoenix.

Amy nodded and sat down on the warm sand. Luckily, none of the Cahills were seriously injured. There are no broken bones or any really bad wounds. Just cuts and scabs here and there. Her ankle still throbbed, but it was just badly sprained. Soon, everyone was wide awake.

The Cahills started searching through the wreckage to find any supplies. While Amy was taking a break, she found out the man was actually 18 and that his name was Zach. He was actually really sweet. Ian's scowl proved he didn't want Amy sitting with Zach, but Amy ignored him.

**Looks like Ian has competition :O  
Anyway, this chapter is more like a prologue. Might not be a lot of action in this chapter, but in the next one there will be more!  
Please review! :D**


End file.
